cours très particuliés
by Sashy
Summary: Harry a du reprendre ses cours d'occlumencie, et il déteste ça! SSHP
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Cours très particuliers

Auteur : Sashy

Genre : Yaoi, limite PWP.

Couple : SS/HP

Disclaimer : Rien a moi, tout a J.K. Rowling (quoi ? c'est déjà assez dur à dire vous voudriez pas que je fasse plus long èé)

Note : Bon, j'étais sensée faire un HP/GWFW et je me retrouve avec un HP/SS, comme quoi : chassez le naturel...

Cours très particuliers :

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, mais ne chercha pas à entrer immédiatement. Il lui restait encore exactement une minute et seize secondes et s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'arriver en retard (Hermione le tuerait s'il lui donnait encore une bonne raison de lui enlever des points) il était hors de question qu'il reste une seconde de plus que nécessaire avec ce déchet de la nature.

Malheureusement, l'heure de son supplice finit par arriver.

Ainsi Harry Potter, l'étoile du monde sorcier, dut frapper à la porte du bureau de Severus Snape, le professeur de Poudlard le plus craint depuis Salazar Serpentard lui-même (quoique, en cherchant bien on aurait probablement pu trouver pire, mais personne ne s'en était donné la peine. Il demanderait toujours à Hermione, juste pour savoir).

-ENTREZ.

Il obéit à la si douce et mélodieuse voix de son professeur honni.

-Professeur.

-Monsieur Potter, ne restez donc pas sur le seuil à gober les mouches comme le parfait imbécile que vous êtes et fermez la porte derrière vous.

Harry ne répondit pas. Trop habitué à ce genre de piques pour se laisser avoir et répondre, faisant ainsi perdre quelques dizaines de points à Gryffondor. Il obéit à contrecœur, ressentant comme toujours un poids dans son ventre à l'idée d'être enfermé seul dans une pièce avec cet homme qui le haïssait au moins autant que lui l'exécrait.

Pour la millionième fois depuis le début de l'année, il maudit Dumbledore.

Il avait beau avoir un profond respect pour ce grand sorcier, il restait celui qui l'avait obligé à reprendre ses cours d'occlumencie avec Snape.

C'est ainsi que depuis quatre mois maintenant il rejoignait son professeur dans son bureau trois soirs par semaine pour apprendre à fermer son esprit et, accessoirement, se faire humilier.

Si au début il avait cherché à se rebeller contre le comportement odieux de son irascible professeur à son encontre, les centaines (il avait arrêté de compter mais ne devait pas être loin du compte) de points retirés à sa maison et les retenues qui en découlèrent finirent par le calmer. Il se contentait désormais d'un regard méprisant lorsque l'ancien Mangemort le gratifiait d'une de ses remarques sarcastiques.

Ce cours se passa comme tous les autres, Harry maintenait une barrière protectrice autour de son esprit pendant que Snape cherchait à la briser à coup de « Legilimens » et insultes de plus en plus poussées. C'était d'ailleurs le plus souvent ces dernières qui finissaient par le déconcentrer et affaiblissaient assez ses barrières pour que le sort passe au travers.

Snape le connaissait trop bien, il savait là où ça lui faisait le plus mal et en usait et abusait.

Cette fois, ce fut une remarque sur son parrain qui le déstabilisa.

Le maître des potions fit littéralement voler en éclats ce qui restait de sa barrière mentale.

-Espèce de salaud, siffla-t-il.

Sa haine était telle, à ce moment, qu'il en était presque passé au fourchelangue.

Snape lui fit un sourire condescendant.

-Allons, monsieur Potter. Ceci n'a rien de personnel, je ne dis que ce dont pourrait se servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour vous déconcentrer.

Harry eut un petit rire sec.

-Rien de personnel, hein ? Laissez-moi rire ! Vous me détestez et c'est largement réciproque. Alors, cessez de jouer les hypocrites, ça ne vous va pas.

Snape s'approcha dangereusement de lui, mais il s'interdit de bouger et de lui montrer la crainte qu'il lui inspirait. Il le regretta amèrement lorsque de longs doigts blancs et fins se refermèrent sur sa gorge, pas assez fort pour l'empêcher de respirer, mais assez que pour le maintenir fermement en place.

Il ne s'autorisa toujours pas à bouger, sachant que son professeur ne pouvait lui faire aucun mal sous peine de finir à Azkaban, et ce ne serait plus le directeur qui accepterait de lui venir en aide. Et puis il restait son élève, jamais Snape ne lèverait la main sur l'un de ses étudiants (même si ce n'était certainement pas l'envie qui devait manquer pour certains).

L'homme se pencha vers lui, leurs visages se retrouvant à peine à un souffle l'un de l'autre.

-Potter, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point je vous hais.

Harry sentit sa respiration se faire plus courte. Ils étaient si proches à présent qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur que le corps de son enseignant dégageait. Mais bizarrement cette proximité ne le dégoûtait pas comme il l'aurait pourtant cru. Au contraire, il aurait voulu qu'ils soient plus proches encore. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette subite envie, presque un besoin, mais il avait bien l'intention de la satisfaire.

Il combla donc les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore, avant de répondre :

-Oh si, je peux.

Et il prit possession des lèvres de son professeur. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux, au contraire, mais Merlin que c'était bon ! Et lorsque l'autre homme se mit à répondre,... Mmmh, il en aurait presque joui dans son pantalon.

Ils se dévoraient littéralement, et leurs mains se promenaient dans des endroits où ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'elles puissent se trouver un jour.

Les vêtements commençaient déjà à se défaire quand ils reprirent subitement leurs esprits.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre comme si un scorpion les avait piqués.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde avec stupéfaction, haletant.

-Allez-vous en Potter.

Ledit Potter ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, prenant ses jambes à son cou, il fila vers son dortoir où il arriva en un temps record. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la salle de bains que, mortifié, il put voir dans quel état il se trouvait, encore essoufflé de sa course, la chemise grande ouverte, un magnifique suçon ornant son cou, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Un simple coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas été victime d'une hallucination, et qu'il venait bien d'embrasser (rouler le patin du siècle) à Snape, et que s'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêté à temps, ils se seraient sans doute envoyer en l'air sur son bureau.

Face à cette évidence il laissa échapper son désappointement :

-Putain de bordel de merde, l'enculé ! Je le hais !

Vocabulaire type de Gryffondor comme aurait pu dire un certain Maître de Potions.

Après avoir pris une douche (froide, voire même glacée), il enfila un bas de pyjama et se mit au lit sous le doux concert des ronflements de ses camarades endormis depuis longtemps.

Il décida de ne plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un accident, sûrement un contrecoup dû à l'occlumencie qui leur avait embrouillé le cerveau, et ça ne se reproduirait plus.

« Même s'il embrasse comme un dieu... Merde ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sashy : C'est normalement un one-shot, mais comme j'ai eu la flemme de tout taper en une fois, voilà déjà la première partie, la deuxième (et dernière) ne saurait tarder.

Harry : Quelle pourrie !

Sashy de mauvaise humeur : hey ! Le lemon est pas encore tapé, alors si tu veux pas que je change d'avis et que Sev finisse avec Draco, et toi mort de frustration, tiens-toi à carreaux !

Harry effrayé : voui m'dam, je dirais plus rien.

Sashy changement radical face aux lecteurs : s'il vous plait : review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Cours très particuliers

Auteur : Sashy

Genre : Yaoi, limite PWP.

Couple : SS/HP

Disclaimer : Rien a moi, tout à J.K. Rowling (quoi ? c'est déjà assez dur à dire vous voudriez pas que je fasse plus long èé)

Note : Bon, j'étais sensée faire un HP/GWFW et je me retrouve avec un HP/SS, comme quoi : chassez le naturel...

Note2 : on ne peut plus répondre au reviews sur ffnet mais elle m'ont toutes fais très plaisir. Et c'est bien grâce à elles que j'ai eu le courage de réécrire ce chapitre, donc un grand grand merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'en laisser.

Cours très particuliers :

Le lendemain ses amis s'inquiétèrent de sa tête de déterré, mais préférèrent ne pas lui poser de questions, peu désireux d'expérimenter quelques sortilèges de son cru, le Survivant ayant horreur qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée (Seamus et Dean garderaient longtemps en mémoire la semaine qu'ils avaient dû passer leurs langues collées ensembles… alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que le taquiner pour avoir soupirer le nom de Malfoy dans son sommeil, quelle susceptibilité !).

Et puis après tout, son humeur sombre pouvait très bien s'expliquer par le cours de rattrapage de « potion » qu'il avait eu la veille, toute une soirée en tête à tête avec Snape, il y avait de quoi déprimer.

Même Ron et Hermione, les seuls au courant de la réelle nature de ces cours, reportèrent la faute sur ceux-ci. Comment, en effet, auraient-ils pu s'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ?

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Le cours de potion, cet après-midi là, se passa comme tout les autres. Snape l'insultant copieusement (mais toujours avec raffinement, cet homme ayant élevé l'injure au niveau d'art) par-dessus son chaudron, lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de hurler sur le pauvre Neville qui n'en demandait pas tant. Cela rassura Harry, le confortant dans son idée que rien n'avait changé et que ce qu'il s'était passé n'était qu'un moment d'égarement sans conséquences qui ne se reproduirait plus.

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Cette nuit là fut bien plus reposante que la précédente, ce fut donc d'une humeur fort joviale qu'il se leva, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'un autre cours de rattrapage l'attendait le soir même, faisant retomber sa bonne humeur comme un soufflé, sous les regards de ses camarades de dortoir de plus en plus sûrs de sa schizophrénie.

La journée lui parut filer à une vitesse ahurissante, et c'est presque avec surprise qu'il se retrouva à toquer à la porte de son professeur à vingt heures tapantes.

-Entrez !

A peine fut-il à l'intérieur de la pièce, qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de son enseignant à l'embrasser à perdre haleine, son cerveau refusant de fonctionner, car cela aurait voulu dire mettre un terme à ce moment de totale plénitude. Alors, il se contenta de répondre avec encore plus de fougue aux baisers de plus en plus intenses de son professeur. Il ne chercha pas non plus à se dégager lorsque celui-ci le plaqua contre la porte, ses mains s'insinuant sous sa robe, la lui enlevant avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, le laissant avec pour seuls vêtements ses chaussures qu'il se pressa d'enlever et son boxer.

Snape s'écarta de quelques centimètres, admirant le corps parfaitement proportionné et musclé par la pratique du Quidditch de son élève.

-Tournez-vous, Potter.

Un coin de son cerveau lui fit remarquer que sa voix était anormalement rauque, mais il n'enregistra pas l'information comme son élève se retournait prestement, lui obéissant sans rechigner, amenant un sourire sur ses lèvres mais également un regain de vitalité à son membre déjà bien excité. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains de la nuque fine à la croupe tendue, passant la barrière de tissu, et lui ôta son dernier vêtement, se baissant pour se faire, son visage se retrouva à la hauteur des deux globes blancs. Les pétrissant d'abord de ses mains, il les écarta pour glisser langoureusement sa langue jusqu'à l'intimité du garçon qui n'en pouvait plus de gémir et de geindre pour plus, beaucoup plus.

-Vous me voulez, Potter ? Vous me voulez là ?

Dit-il tout en glissant un doigt qu'il venait de lubrifier grâce à un sort aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans le garçon, atteignant sa prostate du premier coup.

-Ho, putain,…. mon dieu… OUI, encore.

La scène que lui offrait son élève, ainsi offert aurait presque été assez pour le faire jouir. Mais il se retint, désireux de donner au gosse ce qu'il lui réclamait tant.

Il finit donc de le préparer soigneusement, se délectant des petits cris absolument affolant qu'il émettait à chaque doigt ajouté. Puis n'y tenant plus, il dégagea son sexe de sous ses robes sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller et se présenta lui-même à l'entrée si accueillante, y glissant doucement son sexe, jusqu'à ce que le morveux, fou de frustration, se recule et s'empale lui-même violemment sur le membre engorgé, leur arrachant un cri de satisfaction pure à tout deux.

Comprenant que le gosse ne recherchait pas la douceur, il se mit à le besogner avec vigueur, savourant son étroitesse. Merlin, il devait sûrement être vierge.

Excité malgré lui à cette idée, il accéléra la cadence, faisant presque pleurer le môme de jouissance. Hmm, il était si sensible. Et ses petits cris étaient absolument « délicieux ». Le rythme devint de plus en plus rapide, les deux hommes n'en pouvant plus de se retenir.

Harry jouit le premier, devançant Severus de quelques secondes, lui permettant de profiter des contractions de son anus qui lui semblèrent décupler son orgasme alors qu'il se vidait dans un dernier coup de rein.

Ils se laissèrent tout deux glisser au sol, Severus se retirant dans le mouvement. Ils récupérèrent leurs souffles sans échanger un mot ou un regard, ne sachant plus trop que penser de ce qui venait de se produire une fois leurs désirs assouvis.

Le survivant fut le premier à se remettre, avantage de la jeunesse oblige. Cherchant du regard sa robe il la trouva dans un chaudron, baignant dans il-ne-voulait-pas-savoir-quoi. Il remit néanmoins son boxer.

-Ma robe est fichue.

Snape suivit le regard de son étudiant et grimaça.

-J'en ai bien peur.

L'ancien Mangemort se remit sur ses pieds en réajustant ses habits puis fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron d'un « evanesco ».

-Si cela peut vous consoler ma potion l'est également.

Au sarcasme Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais moi il faut que je regagne ma salle commune à l'autre bout du château, et je me vois mal expliquer à Rusard ce que je fais dans cette tenue.

Snape haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce par un pan de mur qu'il fit coulisser. Il laissa le passage ouvert, mais son élève n'osa pas le suivre préférant l'attendre ou qu'il l'invite plus franchement à le rejoindre.

Il attendit ainsi quelques minutes avant que son professeur ne revienne avec une robe pour lui.

-Elle sera probablement trop longue, mais se sera toujours assez pour vous rendre jusqu'à votre dortoir.

Il enfila donc le vêtement qui, comme l'en avait prévenu son enseignant, se révéla trop long. Mais bon, il avait porté les vêtements de son cousin pendant des années alors il n'allait pas chicaner pour quelques centimètres en trop.

-Potter.

Il se tourna vers son professeur, intrigué par le ton sec, mais dénué de la colère qu'il avait généralement pour s'adresser à lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce que votre stupide esprit de Gryffondor a pu tirer comme conclusion de ce qui vient de se passer, mais que ce soit clair : je ne suis pas, n'ai jamais été et ne serais jamais amoureux de vous ou quelques autres fadaises romantiques que vous ayez pu imaginer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre !

Et il paracheva sa tirade d'un regard noir.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Et répondit d'un ton léger :

-Evidement professeur. Cela ne m'avait pas même effleuré l'esprit en réalité. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne m'attends aucunement à de jolies déclarations d'amour éternel de votre part. Et une partie de sexe débauché ne m'a certainement pas fait tomber éperdument amoureux de vous, rassurez-vous. Je suis même étonné de ne pas avoir droit au sermon sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une monumentale erreur et que cela ne se reproduira jamais.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Snape ne reprenne la parole.

-Est-ce ce que vous voulez ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir, bien que pour lui les choses soient déjà très claires. Il venait de vivre l'expérience la plus intense et satisfaisante de son existence. Pour lui il n'était même pas envisageable de s'en tenir là.

-Je ne sais pas trop ? C'était vraiment bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça en vaille vraiment la peine. Une relation entre un élève et un professeur ne serait pas facile à gérer, surtout qu'à Poudlard tout fini toujours par se savoir…

Snape ne le laissa pas continuer, se collant à lui, il lui caressa langoureusement les fesses et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui souffler d'une voix « vraiment » sexy :

-Voulez-vous que je vous montre, monsieur Potter, à quel point ça en vaut la peine ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser qui le laissa à court d'oxygène et dans un équilibre précaire.

Le Gryffondor se moqua intérieurement de ces Sepentard qui se croyaient tellement rusés. En attendant, c'est lui qui menait pour l'instant. Et son professeur pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, lui savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas qu'une subite attirance sexuelle, mais bien un sentiment plus profond qui les unissait. Et si Snape ne l'avait pas encore réalisé, il ne doutait pas de parvenir à lui ouvrir les yeux. Il était même prêt à prendre tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour cela.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente cette nuit là avant d'être entraîné vers la chambre de son amant, fut qu'il s'était rhabillé pour rien.

FIN

Harry : Excuse toi !

Sashy : Je suis désolée vv

Harry : Et c quoi ton excuse pour avoir mis « 1 an » pour poster un chapitre que tu disais avoir fini ? èé

Sashy : Ben je l'avais fini (si si, juré) pis mon ordi a planté. On a été obligé de le remplacer et j'ai perdu « tous » mes fichiers TT (la perte fut un rude choc pour moi, mais je m'en remets petit à petit. Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos condoléances par reviews)

Harry : Et il t'as fallu un an pour réécrire un chapitre de même pas 5 pages ? --

Sashy : Hé ! Tu sais à quel point c'est rageant et frustrant pour un auteur de voir tout son travail partir en fumée et devoir tout recommencer ? C'est horrible TT

Harry : T'avais la flemme quoi ?

Sashy : Vi -- Puis le manque de temps, des problèmes perso, de boulot, etc. L'air de rien ça demande du temps et de la motivation l'écriture, et comme j'avais jamais les 2 en même temps

Donc encore désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser une petite review


End file.
